Lucy Is Envious
Previous episode: Ricky's Hawaiian Vacation Next episode: Lucy Writes a Novel http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CynthiaHarcourt.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MooMooLucy.jpg Plot When Lucy and Ethel accidentally pledge $500 each for a charity drive, they resort to dressing up like Martians on top of the Empire State Building as part of a publicity stunt for fast money. Trivia *Lucy went to school with socialite Cynthia Harcourt. *Cynthia Harcourt goes to Miami for the winter. Lucy lies and says that she goes to West Palm Beach. *Lucy also lies and says that her tiny New York apartment serves as Ricky's coat closet. *While looking for money, Lucy found 51 cents, a button, a nail file, and an old piece of Christmas candy in the couch. Ethel found 76 cents in one of Fred's coats. *Science-fiction was quite popular in the 1950s. *This is Jess Oppenheimer's least-favorite episode; he felt it was too unrealistic. *Interestingly, one of Lucy and Ethel's "Martian" words sounds like "zorch," which, of course, is destroyed by the go-bloots and helps our bodies perform the involuntary process of trummeling. *Mattel made Lucy and Ethel Martian dolls, but this was the only doll set in the entire Lucy-themed series that were not full-size dolls. Instead, Lucy and Ethel were miniature, made from Kelly dolls. *Lucy was a master at using props, but a simple napkin tripped her up at the end of this episode. The napkin flies out of her hand onto the floor when she's hitting Desi/Ricky at the end. *You can't see Wichita from the top of the Empire State Building Quotes *Ricky: Why do you envy those society people? Lucy: I don't envy them. I just wish I could dress like them and live the way they do, that's all. Ricky: Honey, the only way to be real happy is to be satisfied with what you've got. Lucy: Oh? What have I got? Ricky: ME! Lucy: My cup runneth over. *Ricky: Money always marries money. Lucy: Yeah, why doesn't money ever marry broke? *Lucy: What if I'm not living in the lap of luxury? I'm happy where I am, on the bony knees of nothing. *Cynthia Harcourt: Parlez-vous francais? Lucy: How's that again? Cynthia: Do you speak French? Lucy: Oh, yes! Fluently! Cynthia: Oh, Lucy, you're so droll! *Lucy: We live a very simple life. We have a tiny little place. We're just normal, average people. Cynthia: Well, how many servants DO you have? Lucy: (waits until Ricky leaves room) Eight. Cynthia: My, you MUST have a tiny place... *Cynthia: Renita gave seven, Adele gave six, and Hazel gave six. Lucy: Oh, I had no idea that such a sniggly bit would count! *Ricky: There you go again- wanting something that you haven't got. Lucy: I do not! I just want to see what it is that I haven't got that I don't want. *Lucy: This dump is just a place for Ricky to hang his clothes. We spend most of our time in the country. Cynthia: Oh, this is your townhouse? Lucy: Well, it's really our town closet! *Cynthia: Sounds like our summer place. Where's yours? Lucy: Where's yours? Cynthia: Bucks County. Lucy: Oh, ours is in Westchester. *Cynthia: You're going to Florida! Lucy: Why not? Cynthia: Well, so are we! Where do you go in Florida? Miami or West Palm Beach? Lucy: You go West Palm Beach, huh? Cynthia: Miami. Lucy: Oh, we go West Palm Beach. Cynthia: But, darling, the harbor's so small there. What do you do with your yacht? Lucy: To make it fit, we crank down the smokestack and squeeze in the poop deck. *Ethel: You can put me down for five, too. Cynthia: Oh, marvelous, Mrs. Hertz! Ethel: It's MERTZ! You spell it with an "M"! *Cynthia: (writing in her book) Lucy McGillicuddy Ricardo, $500... Lucy: Cynthia, we didn't really mean to give $500. Cynthia: (excitedly) $5000? Lucy: Oh, no... Cynthia: Well, you certainly couldn't have meant $5! Lucy: Oh, no! Cynthia: Well, what DID you mean? Lucy: I guess we meant $500... *Ethel: Oh, her business manager makes out all my checks, too. Cynthia: Oh? Ethel: I just love his handwriting! *Lucy: I'm checking the branch of the First National Couch money. *Lucy: I even opened teh baby's piggy bank. Ethel: What'd you find? Lucy: Three IOUs from Ricky. *Lucy: Do you want your name in that little book with $5 printed after it? Ethel: Why not? For me, that's good! *Lucy: Well, WE'RE girls! Ethel: We are? Lucy: If you divide everybody into boys and girls, we're girls! *Hal Sparks: (explaining part of plan about being Martians) Now, that's where you come in. Ethel: That's where I go OUT! *Martian Lucy: It's a moo-moo!﻿